<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>indica by violinbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831861">indica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee'>violinbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it’s just weed), Car Sex, Cigarettes, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Praise Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, is that a thing?, many mentions of CVS, midwestern stoner au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoned in a parking structure at 2am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>indica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung really needs to go grocery shopping.</p><p>His mind is hazed over, the effects of Wonwoo’s neatly packed joint finally catching up with his sluggish brain. He feels good and just a little bit tingly. His limbs feel heavier, weighing against the cool metal of Wonwoo’s black 2004 Honda Accord. </p><p>Luckily enough, his best friend is pressed up right beside him, steady and firm. The night air is crisp, the wind just beginning to hold some bite as the seasons shift, but Wonwoo is warm and that’s all Soonyoung can bring himself to think about.</p><p>There’s something cathartic about watching the moon rise into the sky as stars slowly blink into view. They twinkle so prettily it makes Soonyoung wonder why they were hiding to begin with. He decides that despite all the mundane <i>bullshit</i> that comes with living in a stupidly small town, the lack of light pollution makes up for it. To hell with those city bastards; Soonyoung had grown accustomed to falling asleep as the sky awoke. </p><p>The hum of passing cars served as white noise along with the quiet music filtering through Wonwoo’s radio and open windows. It was a beautiful night, riding on the line of summer and fall, and here they were, in the most (subjectively) perfect place, taking it all in. </p><p>Perfect place being the roof of a parking structure by their local CVS, inconspicuously passing the combined remnants of their rather pathetic bud stashes between themselves. </p><p>“I want a cigarette,” Wonwoo grunted, stretching out his arms above his head as he yawns.</p><p>Soonyoung snorted, poking the younger’s side and drawing out a yelp of surprise and a curse before he laughed his way around to the passenger side of the car. He reached in and grabbed cigarettes from his front coat pocket; a lightly used pack of menthols. </p><p>American Spirits because if Soonyoung is going to kill himself, he wants to do it organically. </p><p>Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged, “I don’t really use them anymore,” he explained, “I- I don’t know. It’s comforting to have them just in case, you know?” </p><p>To show for it, it was evident that not more than one or two cigarettes had been plucked from the pack. Wonwoo nodded and thanked him softly before he helped himself. Soonyoung grabbed one of his own before tucking the pack into his back pocket. </p><p>He knew he wouldn’t finish it, but it really was nice on occasion. It cleared his head. </p><p>“But menthol? Seriously? Do you even know the kind of shit they put into this stuff?” Wonwoo complained as he leaned forward, letting Soonyoung light him up. </p><p>Soonyoung laughed, lighting his own, “You say that like any of the other shit is better.”</p><p>“I feel extra bad setting my lungs up with a side of minty freshness,” The younger said, making a face as he took a long drag, “It just feels wrong. Like morally.”</p><p>“Morally?”</p><p>“Yeah, like on a fundamental human level. Or at least on behalf of like… my organs and shit.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, dude,” Soonyoung hummed, already feeling slightly light headed. He considers tossing the cigarette. Wonwoo looks at him and grins. He doesn’t toss the cigarette. </p><p>And for all the complaining, Wonwoo doesn’t either. He clears off the death stick; Soonyoung only gets through about half before nausea is clawing at his stomach. He mentally scolded himself for matching Wonwoo, knowing that trying to keep up with the younger seldom ended well. </p><p>A breeze started up, growing even cooler as the moon took center stage. It had to have been 2am at earliest, Soonyoung suspected. Where had all the time gone? They had left the campus relatively early to catch some dinner before their options were reduced to fast food and 7/11s. Their fridge had been depleted of most of its contents after about a week and a half of relatively frequent use. Wonwoo was a growing boy with a big appetite, or so he loved to remind Soonyoung. </p><p>The weed break had been the result of a detour, not that either of them were complaining. </p><p>Soonyoung hadn’t even realize he’d been shivering until he felt something heavy and warm being draped over his shoulders. He blinked up at Wonwoo, a protest on the tip of his tongue but it’s the younger that cuts him off before he gets a single word out. </p><p>“You’re cold, Soon, it’s fine.” </p><p>So, he wrapped the jacket just a little tighter around himself. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s still pretty solidly stoned and feeling confident or maybe it’s the way Wonwoo’s eyes glow, but he finds himself closing the distance, pressing up just slightly to catch Wonwoo’s lips against his own. </p><p>This was far from the first time they had kissed but like every other time, it felt just as disorienting. Soonyoung felt like he was on fire, brain glazed and gooey. He felt like puddy in the most pleasant way possible, molding against Wonwoo slowly. </p><p>The younger tasted like ash and cheap coffee, lips nipping playfully at Soonyoung’s as he coaxes his mouth open. It’s familiar and it’s just so <i>Wonwoo</i> that Soonyoung can’t help but chase more of it. </p><p>He curled his fingers into the front of Wonwoo’s hoodie, pulling him impossibly closer. The younger slid his large palms down Soonyoung’s sides before resting them against the back of his thighs, urging him to jump up. Soonyoung hooks both of his legs around Wonwoo’s waist with ease, letting his roommate lift and set him against the boot of his car. </p><p>Wonwoo squeezed his legs gently, fully settling between them before sliding his hands back up the older’s front and under his knitted sweater, groping at his sides. Soonyoung squirmed, ticklish as Wonwoo, the smug bastard, smirked.</p><p>“Payback.”</p><p>Soonyoung gave a little bite to Wonwoo’s bottom lip, making the younger pull back, looking affronted. He took this as an opportunity to tuck his head against Wonwoo’s neck, letting his lips brush over the younger’s pulse point before he dropped barely-there kisses along the smooth expanse of tan skin. He noses the hoodie aside and pulls the skin of Wonwoo’s shoulder between his teeth before sucking. </p><p>The younger stayed surprisingly still, quiet and pliant as he let Soonyoung continue his subtle attack. Eventually, he bores himself and nips at Wonwoo’s jaw, trying to draw him into another languid make out session. The younger purposely keeps himself just out of reach. </p><p>Soonyoung was just too fun to tease when he was like this; eyes blown and half lidded, hair mussed, spit-slick lips jutted out in an impatient pout, and halfway to being fully hard. </p><p>“Don’t be like that,” he whined, pressing forward in a futile attempt to get Wonwoo’s mouth back against his own, “Wonwoo, I need you.”</p><p>Wonwoo looked far too pleased with himself, “I’m not being like anything! Let me look at you for a second,” he looked even more delighted upon seeing the blush that began to bloom over Soonyoung’s cheeks, “You’re fucked out and all I’ve done is kiss you.” </p><p>For such a quiet guy, Wonwoo sure had a lot to say in bed. </p><p>Soonyoung sometimes wondered if he’d ever be able to find someone who knew him like Wonwoo did. Who was intimately familiar with every freckle on his body, in tune with every twitch and gasp. He also wondered if he ever <i>wanted</i> to find someone who wasn’t Wonwoo, if he could picture his life without Wonwoo in it, bitching him out for playing his music too loud while he’s knee deep in round of League or cuddling him to sleep as they rewatch Arrested Development. </p><p>“I kissed you first,” he breathed out, barely proper retaliation but a response nonetheless. </p><p>Wonwoo hummed, “That you did. Just what am i going to do with you?” </p><p>Soonyoung wriggled, pressing his hips forward against Wonwoo’s in an attempt to communicate his predicament, “Whatever it is you decide on, dipshit, I’d get a move on.”</p><p>“You’re mouthy,” Wonwoo murmured as he dragged his teeth along the shell of his ear. </p><p>“Yeah, also, you’re gay, there’s about 45 minutes before a cop does a drive through, and we need groceries,” Soonyoung snipped, “Oh! Sorry, I thought we were listing facts.”</p><p>Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung is talking too much. He pretty much tells him just that. Then the older is saying something about putting his mouth to use, but Wonwoo is far too preoccupied fumbling with the button of Soonyoung’s jeans to fully listen. He’s about to shove his hand down the older’s pants when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist. He looks up, slightly confused. </p><p>“We’re in a parking lot by CVS,” Soonyoung deadpanned.</p><p>Wonwoo let out a breathy laugh, eyes twinkling, “Your observational skills never cease to amaze me.” </p><p>Soonyoung clearly was not ready to let it go, “CVS, Wonwoo. CVS,” he emphasized, the younger seems far too unbothered, “What if someone comes up here?”</p><p>“Do you want to move?” Wonwoo asked, pulling back so he could meet the older’s eyes, “I don’t mind moving if it means you’ll be more comfortable.”</p><p>Soonyoung thought for a few moments. Either they speed things along and hope for the best or spend a half hour driving back to campus. He was way too hard and way too needy to be stalling. Besides, Wonwoo is staring at him with big, pleading eyes and who is he to say no to that?</p><p>“Ah, fuck it.”</p><p>In hindsight, Soonyoung shouldn’t have let himself get distracted so soon because the second his fingers loosened, Wonwoo’s hand was pressing flat against the front of his pants, rubbing over the fabric of his boxers. He hissed, whining as he lifted his hips to meet the younger’s touch. </p><p>The angle is a little awkward, their position not allowing for much maneuvering, but Soonyoung is horny and anything Wonwoo does sets him alight. One hand rises to the younger’s shoulder, grabbing at him in an attempt to get him to scoot closer. </p><p>“Need something?” Wonwoo hummed, dragging his nose over Soonyoung’s cheek, breath coming out in hot puffs against his soft skin.</p><p>“Stop teasing,” came Soonyoung’s growled reply. It probably would’ve come off as more powerful had Wonwoo not been drawing out pitiful little whimpers as he thumbed at the developing wet patch against his boxers. </p><p>Finally, Wonwoo relented and pulled at Soonyoung’s underwear, the smaller of the two lifting his hips to shimmy them a few inches down his ass. As soon as his flushed cock came into view, Wonwoo closed his long digits around it, pumping far too slowly to do anything other than set Soonyoung on edge. </p><p>“Better?” </p><p>If looks could kill, Wonwoo would be a dead man. Heaven couldn’t get much better than this.</p><p>Soonyoung opened his mouth to speak and that was the exact moment Wonwoo decided to press his thumb to the slit, disrupting the little beads of liquid. All thoughts in Soonyoung’s head disappeared just like that, whatever he was going to say twisting into a choked off moan. </p><p>His head fell back, eyes falling shut and lips parting, thrusting up helplessly into Wonwoo’s feather light grip. He jerked forward and grabbed the younger’s bicep when he suddenly decided to tighten his fist, still touching him maddeningly slowly. He whined and writhed, not verbalizing what he wanted but hoping Wonwoo caught the hint anyways. </p><p>Wonwoo was doing this on purpose. He absolutely, without a doubt was doing this on purpose. </p><p>Who could blame him? Being with Soonyoung, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. The older was malleable under him in a way reserved <i>only</i> for him. He was the only one that got to see Soonyoung like this, and this made something akin to possessiveness tighten in his chest. Soonyoung’s nose and cheeks were rosy due to the cold, and there was something downright <i>sexy</i> about the way sweat was beading on his brow regardless. Wonwoo caused this. He had done all of this. </p><p>It’s Soonyoung’s voice that pulls him back to the situation at hand, “Wonwoo-ah, please,” he whimpered, bottom lip wobbling as he gazed pleadingly through glassy eyes, “Please, please—“</p><p>Soonyoung’s thighs are twitching, rutting against Wonwoo’s hand desperately; he’s so close, he’s so fucking close and Wonwoo is toying with him. However, it’s his pitiful request that has the younger moving into action, <i>finally</i> speeding up. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Soonyoung was a broken record, burying his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder, “Wonwoo, please don’t stop—“</p><p>Wonwoo knew he was close, running his tongue along the side of Soonyoung’s neck before gently blowing on the sensitive skin, making the older groan. Soonyoung was losing control quickly, clinging onto Wonwoo so hard he’d bruise the next day. </p><p>His lips were pressed right up to Soonyoung’s ear, “You’re so pretty, baby, you’re doing so good for me. Fuck my hand, go ahead.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he egged the older on, eyes sharp as he watched on in awe. </p><p>“Kissme,” Soonyoung moaned, voice almost entirely muffled by Wonwoo’s shoulder. </p><p>Wonwoo paused, “What was that?”</p><p>It was then that Soonyoung pulled away, his entire face now flushed and lips pink with how much he’d chewed at them. He didn’t bother speaking, only pulling Wonwoo into a sloppy kiss. </p><p>It was all teeth and spit, no precision or real goal other than needing Wonwoo close. That was all it took to push him over the edge, a couple more flicks of Wonwoo’s wrist and a messy kiss. He moaned against the younger’s lips, voice hoarse and broken as tears spring back to his eyes. It’s intense and <i>so</i> good. </p><p>Every muscle in his body relaxed slowly, his senses finally returning to him. He feels the car rumbling beneath his legs, a little shiver shooting up his spine as another gust of wind bursts through the air. </p><p>Wonwoo hasn’t pulled away, doing up Soonyoung’s pants partially before using his clean hand to rub the older’s side, “I’m going to grab a tissue okay?” </p><p>Soonyoung nodded, still a little stoned and very sated. Wonwoo pulled away after leaving a final kiss on his forehead. Crickets joined the sound of passing cars and whatever indie rock song Wonwoo currently had playing. His stomach rumbles and he sighs. He is reminded of their severe lack of groceries. Another sigh, a little more disappointed this time. </p><p>Wonwoo comes back with a couple pieces of tissue in hand, both clearly stolen from different restaurants. He cleans them both up the best he can (thankfully, most of Soonyoung’s jizz ended up in his hand and not on Wonwoo’s nice, decade old car). There’s still a very obvious bulge in his sweats. </p><p>“Do you think we could stop at CVS for snacks before we dip out?” Wonwoo asked, patting his tummy.</p><p>Soonyoung finds himself smiling despite himself, glad they’re on the same page. Then he nods in agreement.</p><p>“Give me another second and I’ll blow you in the back seat before we go,” Soonyoung promised, sliding off the car and using Wonwoo as support. His legs still felt a little like jelly. </p><p>“Be still my beating heart, romance isn’t dead after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so... this is my first seventeen fic and it’s a self indulgent midwestern stoner soonwoo au. niceeeee.</p><p>please let me know what you thought! i really appreciate any feedback, whether it come in comments or kudos ♡ </p><p>i hope everybody is staying safe out there!</p><p>talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/sapphoshic">nsfw twt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>